


Tools of Fools

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chiron feels like he's not enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of Fools

“What are you talking about?” Oasis asked Chiron

“I said I think it would be good for me to leave before I inadvertently hurt you.” Chiron said quietly almost to himself.

“Are you stupid?” Oasis demanded with tears in her eyes, “Are you trying to break my heart?”

“What, no, I’m trying not to do that.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“Saving you the trouble when you find someone better suited to you.” Chiron said with unshed tears in his eyes.

“But, I don’t want another or to think of another in your place!”

“So you say now but the moment you come to your senses about all this you’ll leave. So I’m saving you the trouble. I…Good-bye.” Chiron said as he walked out the door. On Olympus in the first temple from Hera and second from Zeus.

“He just…He just…” Oasis cut herself off with another soul wrenching sob.

“Sweaty, you need to calm down.” Hera said soothingly.

“WHO THE HELL MADE MY NIECE CRY!!!” Bellowed Hades swooping into the room to hold his destroyed niece.

“Chiron, he said he was saving her the trouble when she found someone better or some such rot.” Hera said clearly exhausted from trying to calm Oasis.

“I’m going to kill him for doing this to my baby girl.” Zeus growled from the doorway coming into the room.

“NO!” Oasis tried to yell her vocal cords so damaged from sobbing.

“And why the hell not!” Hades said in as calm a voice as he could muster, which wasn’t very calm at all.

“Because, I need him.”

“But he left you, made you cry he doesn’t deserve another chance.” Zeus said with barely contained rage.

“Yes, he did but you need to think of why.” Poseidon said stepping in and, like Hades, going to embrace and comfort his niece.

“Well, as far as I can tell he’s being a moronic jackass.” Hades said making room for Poseidon on the bed.

“Well whatever’s going on are you hungry sweet heart?” Hera asked Oasis.

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Hera asked uncertain.

“Yes, I’m sure. But, I am tired.” Oasis ended with a full face yawn.

“Well, everybody out.” Hera ordered.

“NO!” Oasis ‘yelled’ tightening her grip on her uncles, “Don’t, don’t leave me alone.” She said breaking down in to more sobs.

“No, shhshhshhsh, we won’t go anywhere, shh, Water lily.” Poseidon said soothingly.

“No way Nightshade we’ve got you.” Hades said placing a kiss into her hair.

“I’m going to kill him.” Zeus said between gritted teeth when they thought Oasis was asleep.

“I’ll help.” Growled Hades.

“No, you won’t either of you.” Poseidon said never taking his eyes off Oasis.

“And why the hell not, big brother?”

“It’ll upset Oasis that’s why.”

Two weeks later.

“What the hell are we supposed to do? She won’t eat she, she cries in her sleep, she doesn’t talk when she’s awake. And her eyes, her eyes are so hallow like Tantalus’. What do we do, Sy?” Hades said starting out screaming and ebbing off to a helpless whisper.

“I don’t rightly know, De, I really don’t know. But, you can’t kill the centaur.” Poseidon added when he saw the look in his brother’s eyes.

“But, it would make it better. Her hurt would go away with him.” Hades said in a manic way.

“No, De, it would make it worse.”

“BUT, SHE’S DYING, SY! AND THIS TIME I CAN’T STOP IT!” Hades said two weeks of grief and exhaustion finally catching up to him.

“Then we bring the centaur to see the damage he’s done.”

“The HELL if I’m about to let him near Nightshade!!”

“It’s the only damned way!!” Poseidon said, and the cursing showed his own frustration and exhaustion, in an end of discussion tone.

“Fine, just fine, but if he makes her worse I will kill him.” Hades promised.  
Three days later.

“Dionysus! Where the hells the centaur!” Hades screamed as he and Poseidon appeared in Camp Half-Blood.

“Training arena, why?” Dionysus asked worriedly.

“Your sisters dying because of him!” Hades hissed.

“WHAT!!!” Dionysus screamed.

“CHIRON!!!” Dionysus, Hades, and Poseidon screamed in unison making everyone freeze.

“Yes, my lords.” Chiron said tiredly looking at the three enraged gods behind him.

“YOU BASTARD!!” Hades yelled lunging at him.

“De, NO we need him alive!” Poseidon yelled grabbing his younger brother.

“Well if Nightshade dies I’m not letting him live a second past that!”

“Nightshade?” Chiron said puzzled, “Oasis,” he said eyes going wide and panicked, “what do you mean ‘if she dies’?”

“Come, Chiron, we’ve something to show you.”

“But, if you hurt her more I’ll be damned if you live past it. I don’t care how mad it’ll make her.”

“Quiet, she’s sleeping” Poseidon whispered coming out of the room.

“Who, who’s sleeping its almost 4 in the afternoon?”

“What part of shut the HELL up needs explained to you?” Hades hissed at Chiron.

“Go in be quiet she’s actually sleeping peacefully for once.”

“Are you sure she’s only sleeping, Sy? She’s not…she’s not…”

“No, she’s still breathing, De, she’s still alive. Chiron, I said go.”  
Inside Oasis temple.

“No, what have I done? How could I have not seen?” Chiron whispered in shock.

“Chiron…Chiron.” Oasis murmured clearly still asleep.

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m so sorry I never meant for this.” Chiron said tears streaming down his face and falling on the hand he now held, like a drowning man, along with kisses.

“Chiron? Is the starvation induced hallucinations finally starting?” Oasis asked looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“No, no, it’s really me. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Why, you did what you felt was right even if you were being a bloody fracking idiot about it.”

“Ya, and sense I walked out that door your all I could think about. I went back to try to get you to take me back but you were gone. I need you.”

“Ya, after you left I came back here and haven’t left.”

“You’re too thin you need to eat.” Chiron said suddenly noticing how much smaller she’d gotten sense last he’d seen her.

“Fine, help me sit up.”

“Here,” he said supporting her back, “Pillow?” after her nod he propped one behind her, “comfy?”

“Ya”

“’kay, there you go.”

“Hades, Poseidon! Get me chocolate, NOW, please.”

“You’re hungry?” Hades said excitedly popping his head in the door.

“You want food?” Poseidon said in the same way.

“Yes, hungry. No, food, chocolate, big difference.”

“’course there is Nightshade.” Hades chuckled.

“Coming up Water lily.”

“They’re going to blow the kitchen up you know.”

“Ya, but at least their smiling again and Hades ain’t threatnin to kill you no more.”

“I am sorry you know.” He said looking away.

“I know. Why did you think I’d pick someone else?”

“Look at me, then look at you.”

“What of it your who I choose end of story.”

“Truly?”

“Truly, now come here before they get back.”

“Well, that was fixed faster than expected.” Poseidon murmured to Hades.

“And you were right that killing him would hurt her worse.” Hades grudgingly admitted.


End file.
